Willie
Willie[https://allhailkingjulien.wikia.com/wiki/Willie is a Red Fronted lemur who appears in the film Madagascar and the Netflix TV series All Hail King Julien.] "I like them!" ~Willie's only line in Madagascar "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEE!" ~Willie's signature phrase in All Hail King Julien Biography Willie's first appearance was in the episode, "Poll Position," in which he is told that he is to become the captain of King Julien's first navy ship named Old Porceleinesides. He appears to be slightly smarter then the other lemurs, as he was imminently distraught by the fact that the ship he was to captain didn't look very seaworthy. Still with some motivation from Maurice (who poked him with a stick to get him to move towards the boat) he gave in and accepted the honor. His worries about the boat being unseaworthy are confirmed later in the episode when the boat starts sinking, a few minutes later after King Julien flipped the switch to release the boat into the water. He is later seen in the episode being attacked by very aggressive dolphins while the boat is sinking. When he is angry with King Julien for putting him in this predicament (the sinking ship), he lets himself be bribed with the mango's king Julien was sharing to increase his popularity. After catching the mango he screams your alright King J. He is either very lucky, able to swim or rescued from the water by Clover, as he appears in the next episode in which he celebrates Franksgiving in the honor of the sky god named Frank. He once tried to smuggle in more then one wishing stone in the wishing balloon something which he is called out for by Maurice. Personality Willie is a very hyper and fearful lemur. He can however be very tough and aggressive if he's armed with dangerous weapons. Despite being slightly smarter than many of the other lemurs, he has a lot of immature moments, such as when he mischievously called out Dorothy for not wearing a diaper, and such as when he keeps screaming, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" When he screams his signature phrase, he often causes a huge panic among the citizens of the kingdom; he will however sometimes scream this when panic is already happening. Like a lot of the others, however, Willie is very fun-loving. Relationships King Julien: King Julien is sometimes irritated at Willie's "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" habit, and he sees him as tragically paranoid. He however deeply cares for Willie, like he does most of his other subjects, and he even went as far as bursting into tears when Clover mistakenly told him Willie drowned. Mort: Willie seems to like Mort, as he enthusiastically applied to be his roommate in Oh Brother Where Aren't Thou? and when he caught and affectionately held Mort in Un-King Me after Mort got thrown over the prison fence. Ted (lemur): Though not much interaction is shown between Ted and Willie, they seem to be friends as they are often shown next to each other and sometimes spending time together. Trivia * Out of all the auburn-colored lemurs, Willie is the darkest. * In the episode, "Empty is the Head," it is revealed that there has been a feud in his family going in for 10 generations. * Willie is the only named non-main lemur to appear in the Madagascar franchise. * Willie, although an adult, is possibly younger than a lot of the supporting characters, since he acts more perky, has a young voice, has a skinny, fit build, isn't married, and has a fast metabolism, which was shown as he was able to eat an inordinate amount of fruit and still look the same. * In Willie's binge-eating scene in the episode, "He Blinded me with Science," the artists omitted making his eyes their normal green color, leaving them a light yellow. * Willie has a more or less propensity to steal, shown when his house was surrounded by Clover and the rest of the Ringtail Guard because he stole King Julien's boom box. Willie was however beat up by King Julien, who then ran off with the boom box. He however got upset when Pancho planned on stealing something. * King Julien cried when he thought Willie drowned. * Next to Mort, Willie has the highest voice out of all the male lemurs. * Willie was never called by his implied real name, "William" until Season 4 in The Good Book. * Willie is aware of his cowardly nature, and has even admitted it. * Willie's name is sometimes mistakenly spelled "Willy." Quotes * Are we sure this ship is seaworthy? (Poll Position) * Believe it or not, that was my next question. (Poll Position) * I can't believe King Julien convinced me to go on this stupid leaky potty boat! He's the worst! (receives a mango) Sweet! Mango! You're the best King J! (Poll Position) * WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEE! * WE'RE ALL GONNA READ! (The King Who Would Be King) * WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE BECAUSE WE LIKED READING! (The King Who Would Be King) * WE'RE ALL GONNA BE ROBBED! OH NO! (Diapers are the New Black) * THEY'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEE! (He quiets down) We should be okay, though! (The Really Really Big Lie) * WE'RE ALL GONNA LIIIVE! (The Really Really Big Lie) * WE'RE ALL GONNA GET LASERRRS! (Monkey Planet) * WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE FOR SURE! (Election) * WE'RE ALL REALLY GONNA DIE! (Election) * WE'RE STARVING AND WE'RE ALL GONNA... (Fast Food Lemur Nation) * WE'RE ALL GONNA FIGHT! (Revenge of the Prom) * I know I've said this before, Mort, but I think we better face it. We're all gonna die. (Un-King Me) * Wow! Money is amaziiiing! (Gimme, Gimme, Gimme: The Game) * I bought this fancy protective gear to keep me SAAAFFE! (he falls and finds himself unharmed) It works! I'm aliive! (Gimme, Gimme, Gimme: The Game) * How do you go pee-pee in that? (The Man in the Iron Booty) * I'm beginning to feel a little threatened! Don't make me do something I don't wanna do! (Get Off My Lawn) * (Willie's response after Maurice asks him why he, Pancho and Horst are pointing scorpions at each other)These perps are trying to steal my mango! I'm gonna neutralize them! (Get Off My Lawn) * (Willie's response after Maurice asks him when he started using words like 'perp' and 'neutralize') Since I became responsible for protecting what's mine! (Get Off My Lawn) Category:Lemur characters Category:Males Category:Male Lemurs Category:Red-Bellied Lemurs Category:All Hail King Julien Lemurs Category:Secondary Lemurs